


Goodbye, Mr. Buzz

by panfremas



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving Out, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panfremas/pseuds/panfremas
Summary: Lorelai is helping Rory pack for college when she finds out her daughter intends to leave the vibrator her mother gave her at home. A vibrator-puppet conversation ensues, revealing that Rory is far more knowledgeable than her mother imagined. After letting Rory use a favorite toy of her own, Lorelai has the favor returned when her daughter pleasures her by hand, something she had never gotten the hang of. Characters are canonically of age, but some mentions of past underage activity so I threw on the warning to be safe. Pure smut, but heartfelt.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore/Rory Gilmore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Goodbye, Mr. Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Gilmore Girls isn’t a regular fandom of mine (see endnote), but I feel like there is not enough Rory masturbating content out there, so I’ve been trying to think of a premise. This one just came to me as a fully-formed idea for a one-shot, so I had to write it, and I wrote it quick, which is rare for me! The idea is — Lorelai is not sex positive when it comes to her interactions with Rory, but as a teen mom she must have wanted a way to dissuade Rory from that path. So she gave her a vibrator, but it’s Lorelai, so there has to be some jokey angle to it. Haven’t given up on my 2 in-progress fics. Working on the next chapters of both, but hope this tides you over.

“Oh, Mr. Buzz!” Lorelai exclaimed happily as she took the vibrator out of Rory’s nightstand drawer. “I had almost forgotten about you.”

Lorelai had purchased the simple, beige-white bullet vibrator for her daughter more than two years ago, leaving it, three years’ worth of batteries and an explanatory note on Rory’s bed the night after her sixteenth birthday. 

“Hi there! I’m Mr. Buzz,” the note had read. “I’m going to be your new best friend. If you ever get hot and bothered, instead of making a bad decision with a boy, you can twist me on and touch me to the special button at the top of your pink parts. Feel around with me and you’ll find the spot! I’ll make you feel really good, and keep going because at the end there’s an exciting explosion of pleasure in your pink parts called The Big ‘O’. Have fun with me, and let your momma know if you have any questions. Happy buzzing!”

Rory hadn’t asked any questions though. Lorelai was worried that her daughter was too embarrassed and had shoved Mr. Buzz under her bed and out of sight, or too the bottom of her underwear drawer. 

A week later, Lorelai had finally decided she needed to know that her girl had taken stock of the gift. Rory didn’t have to become a frequent masturbator, but Lorelai was adamant that she have solo sexual pleasure at her disposal so she wouldn’t make the same horny mistakes Lorelai had, once upon a time.

“Good morning, bug,” Lorelai had said as Rory came down to breakfast one morning. As Rory sat down with her cheerios, Lorelai asked her question. “So, have you been spending quality time with Mr. Buzz?”

Rory had blushed deep red and stared into her cereal. 

“Yes, mom,” she’d said exasperatedly.

“And have you been able to reach The Big ‘O’?” Lorelai had pressed.

Rory had nearly choked on her cheerios.

“Yes, mom,” she’d said.

“And you don’t have any questions?” Lorelai had continued, hoping in all honesty that she would.

“No, mom,” Rory had said, wishing the milk would rise up from her bowl and drown them both at the kitchen table.

“OK, bug,” Lorelai had said. “I know I had questions when I was your age, and nobody was there to answer them for me. I just want to make sure you found your button and you know how to make yourself ‘O’ so you don’t have to go make mistakes with boys like I did.”

“Do we have to talk about this, mom?” Rory had said. She slurped down her cheerios and ran back upstairs, and that had been the end of it.

As Lorelai rediscovered the gifted vibrator more than two years later, she was determined that this conversation about it would go better. They were packing Rory up to move to Yale, and nearly everything was squeezed into the back seat of Lorelai’s car outside. Now, as they prepared to head out in the early afternoon, the two women were performing one last check of the entire house, with extra emphasis on Rory’s room, in a vain attempt to prevent that Gilmore trademark: the “Goshdarnit” halfway to any destination when a forgotten item was remembered.

It was in this search, specifically one of Rory’s bedside table, that Mr. Buzz had been re-encountered by the woman who had purchased it from a mail-order catalog those years ago. So why wasn’t it in the bags headed for New Haven? 

It was in her nightstand, so clearly Rory used it at least occasionally. College, that time of hot boys, alcohol and overpopulated dorms, would be Mr. Buzz’s time to shine most of all, and yet here it was, unpacked. Lorelai needed to make sure Rory had it with her when she encountered college; she wasn’t going to have her daughter drop out with a bun in the oven, or to pursue some ne’erdowell boytoy from Journalism 201.

Lorelai had to get to the bottom of it. She held the vibrator in front of her face and put on a silly, masculine voice, pretending she was Mr. Buzz. She donned as close to a New York accent as she could, something DeNiro like, gravelly with the cigarettes this anthropomorphic vibrator apparently chain-smoked. 

“Remember me, Rory?” she said hoarsely, eliciting a laugh as her daughter saw her mother, holding up the vibrator and moving it slightly on each syllable to imitate a ventriloquist’s puppet. “Your old friend Mr. Buzz?”

“Well of course I remember you, Mr. Buzz,” Rory responded, heightening her voice just slightly to play along with Lorelai’s game. “And what a silly question — we had some play time just last night! Or did you forget already? I thought it was quite memorable…”

Good, Lorelai thought. At least she was using it. But why did Rory want to give it up? Did she think masturbation was too juvenile? Did she think that she wouldn’t need it now that she was free from her mother’s watchful eye to satiate herself with a partner instead? Lorelai dreaded to think. Not to mention, partners, especially college freshmen, didn’t do much for satiating anything.

“Then why don’t you want to bring me with you to Yale? All those boys are sure to get you hot and bothered. You’ll want to have me around!” Lorelai said, voice deepened, before pointing the tip of the vibrator toward Rory like a microphone during a local news interview. Rory leaned in to respond.

“Well, Mr. Buzz, it’s not a matter of wanting to. Of course I want to bring you. But those dorm walls we saw on the tour are thin, and I don’t need any of my fellow freshmen to know about you, or else it’s Whory Gilmore, or Rory Cumsmore, or some equally hamfisted sobriquet for the rest of the semester,” she said. “And I don’t want one of my roommates finding you in my dresser if she needs to borrow a pair of socks!”

“But what if you need me and I’m not around?” Lorelai asked as Mr. Buzz. “I’m sure college can get pretty stressful without a way to get off…”

“Well,” Rory said, leaning in, looking away from Lorelai and beginning to blush a bit. She held her the back of her hand up to her mouth as she glanced at the vibrator, as if telling it a secret. “I’m not sure my mom knows this, but I taught myself how to masturbate by hand a few years before you even came around, Mr. Buzz. And between you and me, I’m pretty good at it, so I think I’ll be all right in the getting off department.”

That gave Lorelai a momentary pause. She was proud of Rory, and also struck by a sort-of jealous naivete that she hadn’t been so sexually aware of her own body at that age, and that as a mother she had been so unaware of when Rory had actually begun her self-driven voyage toward womanhood. Lorelai guessed that Rory hadn’t been ultra-embarrassed after all about receiving Mr. Buzz back then after all — she’d found her button ages ago, she was having ‘O’s regularly, and she really didn’t have any questions. It was all old hat.

But, after a beat, Lorelai cleared her throat and used her Mr. Buzz voice to broach the topic further.

“Well look at you, Miss Fancy Fingers,” she said in a sing-song baritone. “I know where I’m not needed.”

Lorelai pantomimed the vibrator “walking” away, leaning from side to side as it “stepped” out of the conversation. Rory grabbed it and brought it toward her to speak into again.

“Noooo, Mr. Buzz!” she cried out playfully, laughing. “Just ‘cause I can cum by hand doesn’t mean I don’t love you, too! You revolutionized my orgasms!”

Hearing Rory talk like this, using words like “masturbate” and “orgasms,” words she euphemized to death even to this day, reinforced to Lorelai how different her daughter’s image of her own sexuality was from her own. It also aroused her. She pressed on.

“That’s more like it, little lady,” she responded as Mr. Buzz. “Me, revolutionary?”

Rory giggled as her words were parroted back to her in the funny voice.

“Oh yes, Mr. Buzz,” she responded, affecting sincerity. “My fingers make me feel really good, but when you arrived it was a whole new sensation. You’re so powerful that I lose all control of my feelings. I can’t take it slow and steady like with my hands, or edge off or tease myself. It’s impossible with you. You make me cum so hard, and so quickly too!”

“What a ringing endorsement for the bringer of revolutionary ‘O’s!” Lorelai prodded, getting increasingly aroused by her daughter’s descriptions of the sexual pleasures she enjoyed. “How would you say I did that, Miss Cumsmore?”

Rory feigned thoughtfulness, tapping her index finger against her lip and gazing up into the middle distance as she contemplated how to phrase the tremendous innovation Mr. Buzz had brought to her masturbatory exploits, knowing of course that her vibrator would be well aware of them, if it were conscious, and that it was her mother’s curiosity that was driving the conversation in such stimulating directions. Rory was beginning to feel wet, and relished the thought that Lorelai was, too. 

“Well, as you know, Mr. Buzz, I really like to use your tip up against my clit, just like my mom told me to do in her letter,” Rory began, winking at Lorelai. “But you look strangely like something else, something that I don’t have access to. And because of that, you feel really, really good inside me.”

“Ah yes, inside your twinkle cave,” Lorelai responded as Mr. Buzz. “When it gets all dark and claustrophobic for me.”

“That’s right,” Rory said. “In my vagina most of the time, buzzing while I rub my clit. But, you know as well as I do, Mr. Buzz, that sometimes, on special occasions, you get to take a field trip around back and stick your tip inside my other hole. Then I need to seriously wash you up, and it’s too tight for the rest of you, but it feels amazing.”

Lorelai was nearly speechless — as close to speechless, at least, as Lorelai Gilmore could be. Here was her daughter experimenting with herself — even anally! — and finding every kind of pleasure she could on her own. And Lorelai never sensed any of it. 

Of course, Lorelai knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. Rory was a smart, go-getter of a girl in every other respect. So why shouldn’t she be an expert masturbator as well.

“Well I’m glad I keep you satisfied,” Lorelai offered in her Mr. Buzz voice. “Sounds like I do a pretty good job.”

“A great job, I’d say,” Rory replied into the vibrator-cum-microphone. “But I will say, I sometimes wish you had a twin brother. I need some clitoral stimulation to have an orgasm, and it stinks that I have to choose between taking you off my clit or out of me when I’m ready to climb the hill. Either I finger myself and use you on my clit for a crazy vibrator orgasm but without feeling all filled up inside, or I can fill myself up with you but have to make do with rubbing my clit manually, which never fully matches the intensity of your buzzing. My only masturbation wish is to have you on my clit and inside me at the same time!”

Lorelai knew what she was talking about. It was what had prompted her to buy a rabbit vibrator from that same catalog when Rory was just a toddler. She had considered getting one for Rory as the sixteenth birthday present, but it seemed a little industrial, and a little vaginal, for a girl’s first vibrator. But clearly she was ready for one now. Lorelai had a wicked idea.

“Huh,” she said as Mr. Buzz. “Well I ain’t got a brother, but there’s a cousin of mine who seems like she might do the trick. Lemme go get her…”

Lorelai brought out her walking vibrator routine again as she and “Mr. Buzz” walked backwards out of Rory’s room. 

Rory shook her head with a laugh. She knew where this was going. She had found her mother’s rabbit vibrator about a year prior while putting away laundry. It was bright pink and translucent and made all sorts of complex movements when you turned it on, its ears buzzing as its shaft vibrated and a collection of beads on its shaft, about where it would stimulate a woman’s g-spot, bounced around. Rory thought it would have felt delectable. But she didn’t need to be caught using her mom’s vibrator. Lorelai had stayed out of Rory’s self-sex life, for the most part, so Rory figured she would return the favor.

But when their conversation started getting sexy, Rory knew she wanted to lead the discussion toward her mother’s rabbit, and that more than discussion, she wanted to feel it buzzing inside her while its ears tickled her clitoris.

She had taken the conversation where it needed to go, and now it was time to ensure that it progressed beyond conversation.

Rory unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of her blue jeans, pulling them down and folding them neatly on the edge of her bed. She lifted up her pale blue Chilton Athletics t-shirt and folded it as well. It was a weekend, and Rory’s breasts hadn’t magically grown to match her otherwise grown-upness overnight as she often prayed they would, so she wasn’t wearing a bra. She propped up several pillows and sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard so she was nearly sitting up, but reclining slightly. A slight whisper of wetness had found its way from its source to her light grey panties, but if there was ever a moment to ham it up, this was it. Rory reached her hand down and pressed her panties into the opening of her vagina, soaking them thoroughly. She pulled the panties back out and began idly tracing the prominent line of her aroused clitoral shaft up and down with one finger over its hood and her panties as she waited for her mother to return, enjoying the dull pleasure it created as her anticipation and the uncertainty of how Lorelai would respond intensifying her arousal.

It wasn’t Lorelai that Rory saw first though; it was that bright pink rabbit vibrator she had yearned to experience for months. Lorelai held it up around the doorframe, as if it were a puppet peeking in. 

“Hi there,” Lorelai said, this time making her voice higher pitched to match the bubblegum personality of the toy’s color. “I’m Lady Bunny. I heard there’s a girl in here who wants a toy for her button and her twinkle cave at the same time. Have you seen her?”

Rory laughed. Her mother did know how to make anything funnier. 

“I don’t know,” she responded, trying to keep the seduction in her voice ironic. “Why don’t you come and look for her.”

Lorelai entered the room. The pink rabbit vibrator was in one hand, and old reliable Mr. Buzz was in the other, by Lorelai’s side. First she saw the folded jeans and t-shirt. Then she saw her daughter’s hand lightly stroking between her legs. Then she saw the wet spot on the panties she was stroking, and the outline of her vulva. That was all she saw for a good while, before she saw Rory’s pale pink nipples hardening in the air-conditioned room, and became aware her daughter was very nearly naked before her.

“Rory…” she said, in her own voice, coming out of the play-acting as her eyes widened and met her those of her daughter, which were staring up at her sensually. She could feel herself become more aroused by the second. Rory’s fingers neither slowed nor quickened, nor pressed any harder nor lighter against her most sensitive area. 

Rory simply held out her free hand for the rabbit vibrator. Lorelai held out the toy and passed it to Rory, who brought it to her mouth and took its head in to gratuitously lubricate it. 

She then brought it in front of her face and turned it on, before bringing the toy between her legs. The finger that had been lightly caressing the shaft of her clitoris stopped and moved her panties to one side, revealing her engorged pink inner labia, her clitoris peeking out from its hood at the top, and a neatly trimmed patch of dark brown pubic hair on her alabaster mound, which disappeared under the panties.

Rory pressed the tip of the Rabbit’s shaft up against her vaginal opening and brought it up to her clitoral hood, moaning slightly as it made contact.

“Fuck that feels good, and it isn’t even in yet,” she said, licking her lips as she continued to prime herself.

Meanwhile, Lorelai couldn’t take her horniness any more. She pulled her top over her head and unclasped her bra, freeing her large breasts to bounce down to their resting position. She threw both garments to the ground. Eyes still locked on Rory, save the momentary flash of cotton as her shirt had come off, Lorelai unzipped her jeans as well, pulling them down with her ankles as she stepped backwards and fell into Rory’s desk chair. She kicked off the pants into a pile on the floor and spread her legs open wide. Her own dark brown pubic hair spilled out the sides, no trimming to be seen, as she turned on the beige bullet and brought it to her panties, just where the top of her cleft was underneath, pressing its vibrating tip against her clitoris. She sighed heavily and shut her eyes.

“So you favor the clit too, Mom?” Rory said, watching intently as she continued to tease herself. Lorelai’s eyes fluttered open, and she gave her daughter a confused face. She had been taken out of a momentary, vibrator-induced trance. “I think most women do.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Lorelai responded. “Like you said, I can’t ‘O’ unless I have something on my button. But then again I never got the hang of using my hands, so I don’t have as many options as you do.”

Rory almost felt bad for her mother. 

“That’s too bad, mom,” she said sincerely. “Everyone should be able to cum unassisted. What if there’s a global battery shortage some day?”

Lorelai laughed, though she did still feel strangely inadquate in view of her daughter’s apparent onanistic prowess. 

“I dread to think!” Lorelai said, pulling her own panties to the side and going at her clitoris more determinedly, stroking the tip of the buzzing vibrator up and down on the side of the small organ.

“But you know, mom,” Rory said, content to take it slow — as she still hadn’t inserted the vibrator or brought its ears to her clitoris — “the female orgasm is mostly mental. I’m happy to give you some clit-rubbing pointers when I come back winter break, but until you’re comfortable with your own body and sexuality, it might not happen for you without a vibrator to drown that stuff out.”

Lorelai was legitimately angry now, or at least hurt.

“What makes you think I’m uncomfortable with my sexuality, Dr. Ruth, Jr.?” she retorted.

“Those words you use,” Rory said, exasperated. “Mr. Buzz and Lady Bunny, that’s fun. That’s classic Lorelai Gilmore. But ‘button’? ‘Twinkle cave’? ‘The Big O’? How can you honestly expect to master your own orgasm if you can’t even say the word!?”

“I’m comfortable enough to give my daughter a vibrator!” Lorelai objected.

“Yeah, so I wouldn’t fuck, not so I would become liberated! You’ve never been able to cope with me becoming a sexual being. Ever since I sprouted tits it’s been ‘Rory don’t you dare sleep with a boy’ and I get it, but you don’t trust me to make my own decisions! You can’t even deal now that I’m better at masturbating than you, which you ought to be happy about!” Rory countered.

“I’m comfortable enough to let you use my vibrator!” Lorelai continued. Rory didn’t have a response for that one. “And if you’re so good at …” — Lorelai grimaced as she forced the word out — “masturbating, then how come you’re not even using it right, by the way. I know you’re the expert, but if your one wish is a toy that goes inside and on your button, then why don’t you use it for that, you tease!”

Lorelai stopped stimulating herself and stepped over to the bed and lay down next to Rory. She slapped Rory’s hand away from the rabbit vibrator and plunged it into her daughter’s vagina, twisting it in smoothly and ensuring that the pink rabbit ears found their way underneath Rory’s clitoral hood to either side of her sensitive organ.

“Yes!” Rory moaned aloud and slammed her eyes shut. “Fuck, mom, that feels so good! Don’t fucking stop!”

Lorelai continued to pivot the vibrator so that it thrust slightly in and out of Rory’s vagina while maintaining constant contact with the key to her orgasm up above.

“Right fucking there!” Rory exclaimed.

“Where?” Lorelai said, pulling the vibrator out and away.

“On my clit, right on my clit!” Rory shouted with need.

“On your what?” Lorelai continued, playing dumb and relishing her daughter’s squirming. 

“My cli-tor-is, mom, put the ears back where it was!” Rory said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling,” Lorelai said, feigning sweetness. Why don’t you show me with Mr. Buzz on me where you mean.”

Rory sat up, opened her eyes and took the beige bullet vibrator from the bed, cranking it to its highest setting, and turning toward her mother. She yanked down Lorelai’s panties and spread her mother’s hairy lips open with one hand while the other navigated the toy’s tip straight onto the older woman’s most sensitive area, which was dark pink and hardened with arousal. 

Lorelai groaned deeply.

“Oh!” she said, half a moan, half a continuance of her act. “Your button! Why didn’t you say so!”

With that Lorelai shoved the rabbit vibrator back into Rory and angled the ears back onto her clitoris. The immense pleasure sent her onto her back again with a loud moan of pleasure as she worked Mr. Buzz with one hand and twisted one of her own her small, pale pink nipples with the other

Rory ground the bullet into Lorelai, pressing it in up harder against her mother’s clitoris in a rhythm that became more and more syncopated as Rory felt her body climbing toward an orgasm.

Rory’s eyes fluttered shut again and she dropped the bullet vibrator she had been using to stimulate her mother onto the bed, the tunnel vision that signaled her imminent climax narrowing to a pinpoint that let only the feelings of pleasure she was experiencing reach her brain. Her newly free hands clamped down over Lorelai’s on the rabbit vibrator, pressing it even harder onto herself as she humped against it, her ass cheeks clenching as they ground against the sheets with each small thrust.

Lorelai retrieved the bullet vibrator and turned it off, then rolled onto her left side to watch as her daughter neared orgasm, squeezing her legs together to preserve the sensation until it resumed once Rory came. Every part of the girl’s body had stiffened, her toes curled and every limb elongated, with the only motion coming from her core humping against the vibrator and her breasts rising and falling with each shallow inhale. 

Rory’s breaths came short and heavy, with a high pitched timbre getting higher and higher until — “Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…” — and Rory was there.

“Oh fuuuuck!” she moaned loudly as she came, her whole body shivering as the orgasm rattled through her. As the pleasure reached its zenith, she pushed the vibrator off of her and rode out the waves with her legs clamped together as her hands grasped her vulva between them, rolling onto her side, facing Lorelai, as she brought her knees up towards her chest.

Lorelai turned off the rabbit vibrator and smiled, admiring her daughter’s post-orgasmic visage, eyes still closed, skin flushed red from her forehead to her breasts, her tongue slipping out of her mouth every few ragged breaths to lick sweat off her upper lip.

After a minute of cooling down, Rory cleared her throat with a slightly furrowed brow and blew out a final exhale. She blinked open her eyes to see her mother, who leaning on her arm, her large breasts hanging sideways, one spilling onto the bed, smiling at her daughter. 

“Was it good?” Lorelai asked, though she knew the answer.

Rory nodded. “Really good,” she replied. “Really, really, really good. I could get used to being Rory Cumsmore.”

“I’m glad,” Lorelai said. “But don’t be a guy now and leave your momma hanging.”

Lorelai held the rabbit vibrator up and rotated it back and forth with her hand.

“I better get back to work,” Lorelai said in the high-pitched voice she’d ascribed to the rabbit vibrator.

Rory laughed and sat up on her bed, opening her legs up once more and sitting Indian style against her pillows. 

“Actually, Lady Bunny, there’s something else I want to try,” Rory addressed the vibrator, “I kind of wanted to use my hands on my mom, show her what she’s missing. If that’s OK with her, of course.”

Lorelai was momentarily nervous. Her own attempts at manual masturbation as a teenager — both before Rory had come along and later as her postpartum sexual needs returned with no male outlet — had ended in frustration. Vibrators had been a revelation to her. But Lorelai trusted Rory. 

“OK,” Lorelai said in her own voice, kneeling up on the bed before transitioning back to the high-pitched affectation: “But I’ll stick around in case she needs me!”

Rory smiled and opened her legs wide and motioned for her mother to sit between them, with her back against Rory’s small chest and her head, cocked to one side, leaning back beside her daughter’s. Lorelai obliged, getting herself into a comfortable position before opening up her legs wide as well, parallelling Rory’s.

Rory, mindful of the progress her mother had made with Mr. Buzz before her own orgasm had paused proceedings, wasted no time in getting the first three fingers of her right hand between her mother’s legs. There was a time for teasing and a time for slow-and-steady sessions, but the urgency of her mother’s arousal and the fact the older woman had never before orgasmed by hand convinced Rory those values were best left to another session. 

Rory quickly found her mother’s clitoris and began rubbing it in a carefully practiced and long-ago perfected circular motion, maintaining a steady and quick rhythm against the sensitive organ. It was odd, stimulating someone else. Their position, which Rory had chosen to ensure she would be able to masturbate her mother effectively, without having anything upside-down, made Rory feel like she were masturbating a hairier, bustier version of herself. Yet she received no sensation as her hand worked quickly just inches from where it usually did. 

It was perplexing yet supremely satisfying to have to rely on her mother’s autonomic cues to know she was rubbing effectively, instead of her own feelings. Her mother’s quiet “Ohs” and heavy breaths confirmed her positioning was spot-on, and the woman’s bucking hips, humping up to meet Rory’s hand at the peak of every circular stroke, meant the girl’s rhythm was flawless.

It was arousing. Were Rory not still recovering from what was safely the most powerful orgasm of her young life, she might have snaked her left hand behind her mother and gotten a head start on round two.

But her focus was mercifully on her mother. Minutes passed of Lorelai enjoying her plateau phase. Rory would have cum by this point on her own, but she kept on in earnest, her hand tiring slightly but determined to see the handjob through.

Had she been stimulating herself, Rory would have caught on much more quickly that an orgasm was on the horizon. But gradually she became aware, or at least suspected, that her mother was approaching her climax. The clues were subtler than those Rory exhibited on her own. A slightly faster pace of breathing, a flexing muscle in her arm or feet. A stiff movement of her thigh, opening ever slightly further. 

Had Rory’s face been between her mother’s legs, she would have seen Lorelai’s vulva flush a deeper, purplish red as blood coursed through the sensitive parts, crying out for relief.

Rory kept her rhythm constant and firm, not wanting to disrupt her mother’s orgasm so close to the finish line.

It worked.

All at once, with little of the staccato breathing Rory exhibited, Lorelai’s orgasm crashed down upon her. She grunted once, but loudly and gutturally, and lifted her core off the bed, riding the jagged, overwhelming contractions that came in time with her daughter’s strokes. She shook a few times, holding in her breath for a few seconds, and fell back onto the bed, exhaling forcefully as the aftershocks began. Rory ceased her ministrations and placed a flat hand over her mother’s full hairy vulva with light pressure.

Lorelai, still breathing hard, opened her eyes mid-recovery and turned to Rory, kissing her on the cheek.

“I see what you mean, Miss Cumsmore,” she told her daughter, turning away closing her eyes as she reveled in the afterglow. “You’ll be fine without Mr. Buzz after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who got it, I hope my Lady Bunny reference didn’t completely take you out of the fantasy, so to speak! If you’re a big Gilmore Girls fan and I made a canonical mistake, I sincerely apologize, I don’t know the series too well, I just find the mother/daughter dynamic hot. If I knew the series better, I’d want to do a Rory/Paris fic, but I figured I’d stick to my core conviction that Rory Gilmore would be a frequent, competent masturbator.


End file.
